Piercings
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Brendan and Hikari want a piercing for their birthday, but Falkner doesn't approve. Morty will have to try hard to convince his husband... Honorshipping yaoi


"Daaaads.."

Hikari's voice squeaked from the living room where she and her brother were sitting. Falkner and Morty came in, looking at their foster children questioningly. Brendan made them sign to sit.

Falkner sighed, when his son was polite there was always something to fear: two weeks earlier the little devil offered to cook dinner, lay the table and also do the washing up; Falkner was happy with his son's behavior, until a call from a furious Pryce advised him that Brendan had scared all his Seel to death, the pokèmon ran away and both the gym leader and his trainers had to look for them all over the _Lake of Rage_.

On the other hand, Morty had no sign of alert in his face.

Falkner sat, hands crossed over his chest "Shoot it" he said firmly and seriously.

Hikari's voice began the speech "We were in Blackthorn City this morning…" the notice made Falkner start on the couch and glare at them alarmingly "What? You did something to Clair? We're ruined!" a hand reached his shoulder, petting it, he turned to face the smiling face of Morty "Chill down, they said nothing yet", he nodded "Well then, go on"

Hikari took breath, Falkner could swear the new would make him die for an heart attack "There's a new shop and it sells things like necklaces, belts…."

"Dads, we want a piercing!" Brendan cut his sister off, who slapped him in the shoulder "I was about to tell him, you idiot! Don't speak over me!"

Falkner's eyes widened as he jumped up on his feet "No way! You two won't get holes anywhere!"

Hikari kneeled in front of him "But Dad! May got one on the bellybutton, no one notices it if you wear long shirts!"

"So, if it has not to be noticed, what do you do that for?" Falkner's eyes stood fixed on the girl that was wrapping her arms around his leg to pray.

"Come on F-Dad! It's our birthday in a week!" Brendan's voice issued "We are turning sixteen, and you promised us a big present, so what's better than this?"

"I promised you a damned nothing! You are people, not pincushions!"

Morty's quiet voice came from the couch "Where do you want to get it?"

"I said I want one on my navel!" exclaimed Hikari

"And I want one on my brow!"

Falkner turned to Morty enraged "You support them?"

"It's not bad, they're nothing like tattoos, you can get rid of them anytime when you're fed up of them, they leave no signs"

The kids took advantage of Morty's partial agreement "See? M-Dad is alright, come on! We're not asking for a head to toe tattoo!"

"Brend's right just a single little silver ring!"

"I said no! None of you will get this stuff until you two are eighteen" he leveled his glare to Morty "And I assure you that if they come home with any kind of earring in their body because _you_ got them, I will pierce your stomach with a punch!"

He slammed the door making his way to Violet City, leaving Morty and children alone.

Hikari scooted closer him with puppy eyes "We won't get any, right?" Morty sighed "It's impossible to discuss with him right now, you know, I'll try to make your point clear to him later."

Brendan rolled his hand in the air in defeat "You won't get anything, you know how closed-minded he is! He thinks that something like that isn't hygienic, and would never change his mind on the matter." He snorted crossing arms over his chest "When I will be eighteen I'll come back home with so many silver rings on my face and body that to look me straight in the eyes you will need to call a rescue team"

"I wouldn't like it neither, Brendan. And remember, one is okay, but you won't get anything similar until you are eighteen and have a work, right?" Hikari nodded and hugged Morty while Brendan just grunted "That Neanderthal will never let us live how we want"

"Brendan!" his father scolded him "You can't talk about your father under these terms! Is also thanks to that _Neanderthal _that now you're _here_ asking for a pierced brow instead of….Suicune knows where city asking for charity! Now go straight to your bedroom and don't move 'til it's dinner time"

Clearly pissed, Brendan did as Morty asked.

"I'm sorry for having made Dad angry… maybe I should just give up…." Morty stroke her hair "Don't worry, I'm gonna talk with him, but I have to warn you, if I don't succeed, then there will be nothing to do with that"

"Gotcha"

"Tell me, where in Blackthorn City is this new shop?"

"It's right in front of the Pokemon Center, the one with a lighting Sharpedo on the sign"

Morty nodded "I think I will gave it a visit since today's my day-off the gym. I want to make sure that, if you are ever getting pierced, that place is clinically safe" Hikari hugged her father once more "Thanks"

"Come on, go and check your brother, I don't want him to move during my absence, right? I leave Sableye here, you know he's good at reporting everything, right?" he sounded a little threatening "Don't worry, Brendan would go nowhere"

_-At late night- _

Morty heard the door of the hall opening, looking at the clock it was half past midnight. The two weeks of rain made the back cages impossible to be accessed, so he needed to clean them all up, and their conditions weren't the best, thanks to mud and other sort of dirt accumulated.

The fight at home didn't help himself neither.

He noticed the kids were in their bed, but the soft light coming from his bedroom was a sign that Morty was still probably awake.

He entered the room, Morty was nowhere, and he was too tired to find out where he was.

He slowly slid his clothes from the aching body_._

Suddenly his sleeves went down faster than he managed, before he could realize what was happening, Morty was behind him, his hands making their way down his bare chest. He pretended to be mad at Morty, but knew too well he didn't want to. It was just a stupid fight, and in that moment, receiving his attentions wasn't so bad.  
"Hey" he whispered , leaning back

"Hey beauty, here you are" Morty kissed his nose "I missed you, my little Moltres…"

Falkner reached his hands up to entwine his fingers with Morty's locks and let the other to guide them to the bed, Morty eased him down, pinning his wrists to the bed, pressing soft kisses from his chest down to his belly, obtaining soft moans and squirms by the lithe body of the Bird Master.

Falkner gave a louder moan when Morty flicked his tongue on his bellybutton, a strange, new sensation came to him, driving him almost crazy "M..Morty..what the…" the other cut his words with a passionate kiss; crazy about the new sensation Falkner returned it eagerly.

Just when air became essential and they parted he managed to ask what was going on. Instead of answering, Morty stick his tongue out, showing a silver ball on it. Falkner's eyes widened, he stood stunned for some seconds, in that while, Morty was reaching to take it off, but his husband shove the hand away capturing his tongue with his lips, asking for more.

_-The following morning- _

The kitchen table was laid for breakfast, Falkner was frying some bacon on the stove while Morty read the newspaper sitting near the window.

Hikari and Brendan came inside, so silent to be unnoticed.

"F-Dad…"

Falkner turned around "Yes, Brendan?"

The little boy shrugged "We are sorry about yesterday, if you don't want us to get a piercing, well, then, we are alright"

Falkner smiled "I'm still a little mad about your reaction, and the idea of a needle inside your flesh doesn't make me feel comfortable…."

Brendan and Hikari nodded "_But_, settle that it's your birthday, and seen your results at school, I think a little reward is worth it"

The kids looked at one another in disbelief, and without thinking hugged Falkner tight, before they went upstairs to get dressed.

Morty stood up, catching his lover in an embrace and claiming his lips.

"Time for you to get one in here…" Morty smiled, circling his lover's nipple

"Don't you think about that…or we'll need to find replacements for our gyms, as we'll be busy in bedroom all the day- long"

**Author's note: **Thought and written in a second. Hope you enjoyed it. I chose Hikari and Brendan to be their foster children the first for the color of hair reminding me about Falkner's and the second thanks to his bandana that recalls Morty's mania for headbands.


End file.
